


Spreading Corona

by PastaBucket



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Corona Virus
Genre: Disease, Spreading, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Nemesis goes around spreading the corona virus to the nazis.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Spreading Corona

Nemesis grinned as he felt Nurgle's apostle Corona-chan happily bubbling in his lungs, mutating and growing ever stronger. The day of reckoning was here. He had survived the most taxing phases of the disease, so now all that remained was to go out and infect, like a silent assassin.

Out amidst the crowd, he spotted his victim: A random person wearing a protective mask. Not just a simple "I'm sick, so I'm trying not to infect anyone." one-time paper mask, but a heavy duty construction site mask that bore the invisible mark of a nazi - the scum of the Earth.

"S.T.A.R.S....", Nemesis muttered to himself. He studied his prey and began following him. Coming up from him from behind meant that the nazi was unaware of him before it was too late. A few coughs, right to the side of the head, was all it took. Instinctively the nazi touched the place before relaizing that it was now on his fingers as well. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that his mask did nothing to protect him, but by the time he began looking around for his assailant, Nemesis had already disappeared into the crowd again, on his mission for more targets.

He would cause them and their close ones to suffer, and hopefully to die as well, cleansing the world one nazi scumbag at a time. Corona-chan would be his secret lover well beyond his symptomatic phase, and every day he would be out there in the streets, looking for more masked victims. Since Corona-chan was so resilient, being able to survive for days on a surface, Nemesis didn't even have to cough directly on his prey. All he needed to do, was to cough on his hands at home, basically coating his hands in his gift, and then just briefly graze or poke the skin of their hands or necks. It was a bit weird, but still innocent, so he could do it straight in front of cameras without anyone being able to prove that he even had the disease. Even wiping a bit off on the back of the neck collar of their jackets, that they would later touch while hanging it up, would be possible if he wanted to do it without them even noticing at all.

He was the hero that the world both deserved and needed right now.


End file.
